WOW that happened!
by Sk8ergirl15
Summary: Kagmome's friends from her time go down the well, Sesshomaru kidnappes ppl and Hojo runs into a door! See you know you wanna read my story.
1. How?

**I don't own Inuyasha or any other people in my story. Plz review! I don't care if its bad or good, plz, oh yea & i know i suck at spelling so you don't have to tell me, k, so read, plz & k: Kagome & I: Inuyasha**

Chapter 1

Kagome was going to the bone eater well to go to the fedral era to hunt for the jewal shards with her friends. She told her family that she would be in the fedral era for 2 weeks, so Souta will know when to wait by the well. Souta was always scared she would get stuck down there.

Bye, Kagome, her family said, but didn't know 4 other people watching Kagome jump in the well.

WOW, oh, cool and huh?, came from the 4 voices name Eri, Ayumi, Yuka and Hojo.

Kagomes time---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Do you think thats were she goes when she says she's sick. Yuka asked

Yea, i guess, but where is she going? Ayumi asked

Do you think she goes to the furture or something? Yuka asked

Wait, do you think where ever that leads is where her bad boy lives, i mean she said he lives far away! Eri said

You maybe right, the other girls said.

Hey, where is Hojo at? Eri asked

They looked and found out he had fanited when Kagome jumped in the well.

Hojo, Hojo, Ayumi said to the fanited Hojo.

Huh, what the, did Kagome just? Oh man im confused. Hojo said

Come on, what are we waiting for, lets go! Said the three girls runing to the well.

Hey, wait for me! Hojo yell'd

As Hojo got closer to the well he ran straight into the well door that was half open.

SMACK!

OW! Hojo screamed

The three girls ran out of the well house and saw Hojo uncousesness.

Oh Hojo, are you ok? Eri asked, no one knew but Kagome, that Eri liked Hojo.

Huh, oh...I...just saw a bug hurt and thought I should save it, thats all, hahaha. Hojo said laughing.

The three girls anime sweatdroped and sighed.

Come on, lets go. Ayumi said. They all ran into the well after Kagome.

Inuyasha's time-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome was climbing out of the well when an arm grabbed her and pull'd her out of the well.

Kagome! Ive been waiting for you. A young man's voice said.

huh? Oh, hi Kouga, what are you doing here? Kagome said confused

Oh, im here for you. We can defeat Naraku together, oh and im supose to help your friends out. Im going your group, its great, right Kagome. Kouga asked.

Yes, thats great, but how can you and Inuyasha get along. Kagome asked

I don't know, as long as im here with my women. Kouga said and Kagome anime sweatdrop'd. Kouga im not your---Kagome couldn't finish cause of someone.

Kagome, did he just call you his women? Ayumi said with the other standing next to her.

Huh?, but how, the well, you guys here and..? Kagome tried to say but was confused.

Kagome,who are they? Kouga asked

These are my friends from the furture, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojo. Kagome said pointing to each one of them as she said there name.

Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojo, this is Kouga my friend. Kagome said pointing to Kouga.

Hi, they all said.

Some Kagome a have questions for you, 1) why did he call you his women 2) where are we 3) is this where your bad boy lives 4) how did we get here 5) can i use one of your skirts to go to the mall? Yuka asked

Well, um, im not his women he just calls me that, we are in the fedral era, yes, i don't know, i guess you guys can pass through the well, like me and sure what skirt do you want to use. Kagome said and asked.

Okay, um im not sure what skirt, wait did you say FEDRAL ERA! Yuka said and the other gasp.

Yea, i'll tell you what happened on my fithteenth brithday, and Kagome told the story and you could hear them gasp. (A/N im not going to tell the story since you all should know what happened, now on with the story!)

So thats why you always said you were sick and didn't come to school and when couldn't come see you, because you have to find these things you call jewal shards and they are demons here too. Eri said

Yep, well we better get back before it gets dark, even though Kouga could portect us, but i'll never will hear the end of it from Inuyasha, oh no, Inuyasha i total forgot about him, he is going to kill me for being so late. Hey,Kouga do think you could give us a ride, please, Kagome asked

No, not if your going to see that half-breed, you dervere better, Kagome, I should be with you. Kouga pouted and Kagome sigh'd.

Please, you know how Inuyasha gets, if you really like me,you will let me go. Kagome said her friends were all teary eye'd frome what she said.

Okay, Kagome tell your friends to hop on my back, i'll cary you in my arms, ok. Kouga said.

Fine, everyone got settled and they were off, with in seconds they were there at the hut.

Thanks, they all said, while walking into the hut, with a very pissd, Inuyasha.

Where the hell have you been, Kagome? Inuyasha yell'd

Nice to see you to Inuyasha. Kagome said.

Yea what she said, mutt. Kouga said and sat in the corner of the room.

Shut up, dogbreath! Inuyasha said

Now, now, you to need to sto-, well look at what we have here, there pretty women, wow, lady Kagome who are these friends of yours. Miroku asked smirking.

Oh, yea, these are my friends from my era, this is Eri, Yuka, Ayumi and Hojo, guys this is Miroku. Kagome said

Oh, how pretty they are, ladies my ask you something. Miroku said.

Sure, they all said.

Well you lovely ladies bare my children? Miroku asked and the girls turned red.

SMACK! Miroku got hit by Sango's Hiraikotsu and fell over and everyone sweatdrop'd other than Kagome's friends from her era who gasp'd. Sango face was red from anger.

Stupid perverted monk. Sango said looking at the monk on the floor.

Um, why did you just hit him, oh wait i see, he is your boyfriend, that makes sense. Ayumi said smirking and every one laughed other then Sango who turned redder than what she already was.

NO! No he is...not...um...he...just my...friend! Yea he is just my friend. Sango said turning more red.

Sure, what ever you say. Ayumi said they all laugh'd.

My dear Sango, what was that for, i was just asking, don't worry i gave my heart to you, you know that. Miroku said getting up and holding her hand.

Um...what are you doing...and what are you talkin about, Miroku. Sango said even more blushing but trying to hide it and all the girls in the room gasp and thought of how romanic this is.

Sango, i will give my heart to you and be with you, I want you to have my children and be my wife, please say yes, i truly love you my Sango but you know we have to defeat Naraku or i will die but i don't care about dying, i care about you being by side forever, I don't want you to leave me, will you be by my side forever but if my curse does not get broken and i die, will you move on so we both will be happy. Miroku said ever one was crying from his sweet words other than Inuyasha and Kouga who just "feh", Sango was crying so much the only thing she could do was nod her head and everyone cheerd and clapped and Miroku hugged Sango.

Awwww, how sweet, they are cute togther, the girls said that had goggle eyes.

Um, Kagome can I talk with you alone for a second? Inuyasha asked.

Sure, um wait here guys, we will figure out something when i get back, ok. Kagome said and walk'd out with Inuyasha.

The Hut----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hmmm...i wonder what they had to be alone for. Eri said.

Awww, I bet they wanted just to be alone. Yuka said

I bet they went to make out. Ayumi said smirking

Do think thats Kagome's boyfriend. Hojo asked sadly.

No! That half-breed will never have Kagome even if Kagome doesn't love me, she still is mine. Kouga growled.

O..kay, they said and sat down waiting for Kagome to get back.

20 mins later-

Kagome came in blushing and Inuyasha smirking.

Jeez, Kagome what happen to you? Yuka asked smirking as well.

Um, nothing. Kagome anwser'd really fast and sat down.

Inuyasha and Kagome walkin--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, what did you want to talk about, Inuyasha? Kagome ask'd

Um, well, oh yea a couple things. Inuyasha said.

1) how did they get throw the well?

K: well i don't know

2) um, what are we going to do after we kill Naraku, will you leave and go home or do something else.

K: I don't know

3) will you stay with me forever, even if you want to stay home forever

K: Inuyasha, I-

I: wait im not done yet

4) can i kiss you

K: nods

Inuyasha was surprised by her answer but didn't care. Inuyasha lefted Kagome's chin up and kissed her. Kagome was surprised he kissed her but soon relized her hands where in his hair and his hand where up her shirt, they soon fell to the ground.

OMG, my hands are in his hair, OMG his hands are in my shirt and why im I not slaping him. Kagome thought.

WOW, my hands are in her shirt WOW her hands are in my hair, she isn't even slapping me. Inuyasha thought.

Um, do think we should get back before, well you know. Kagome said pulling down her shirt.

Yea, I guess your right. Inuyasha said frowning.

Well mabe we could finish this later, when ever one is asleep. Kagome said blushing.

Sure, if you can handle me. Inuyasha said smirking. Kagome only nodded while they walked to the hut hand in hand.


	2. New ppl & Kidnapping

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Riko Imaidegawa & Haru Tokudaiji.**

**Chapter 2**

**Later that night**

Everyone was asleep. Only Inuyasha and Kagome were awake. They were just sitting there next to each other, intill Inuyasha got up.

What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome asked.

Naraku! He's here! Inuyasha growled.

What! I'll get the others up. Kagome said and she ran and got the others up and told them about Naraku.

WHAT! They all yelled and ran outside.

Hey, you guys stay inside! Kagome said to Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojo and she grabbed her bow and arrow and ran outside.

Come on guys, lets follow them. Yuka said and they all nodded and ran after them and hid so they couldn't be seen.

Naraku! You will die NOW! Inuyasha growled/said pulling out the Tessiga(sp?). Naraku poped out of nowhere.

Hello everyone. Naraku said smirking

Growl

Ready to die! Riko get ready. Naraku said and a girl flew beside Naraku. She was about Kagome's age and was a half-demon. She was wearing clothes like Sango's. Her eyes were all red and full of sadness and revenge. Her weapon was to daggers and a sword with dragons on it.

Yes master. Riko said and got in a fighting stance and took out her daggers.

Is this the best you can to, Naraku? Koga asked smirking.

I wouldn't jugde her, wolf. Go Riko! Naraku said. Riko ran and was about to attack when a young boy a little older than Riko jumped in front of her.

RIKO! STOP! The boy said in tears. She stoped and fell to the ground holding her head. The boy had the same type of clothes as her and Sango.

Hey, boy get out of the way! Miroku yelled.

NO! I have to make her stop. The boy yelled.

MOVE IT! Naraku yelled and shot one of his tenticles at the boy but was stoped when Riko grabbed it without even looking and everyone gasped.

Naraku leave him out of this. Riko said and her eyes tured blue.

No! Kill them all! Naraku said and Riko's eyes turned red again.

Hey, guys did you see her eyes change color, that means she is being contraled. Kagome said then looked at Sango who was just staring at the boy and girl with shocked eyes.

Sango, are you alright? Kagome asked. Then Sango walked to the boy and girl.

What are you doing Sango? Miroku asked but Sango just kept walking while everyone was confused.

Riko! Haru! Sango yelled and they both turned around and was shocked.

Sango! They both yelled and ran to her and hugged her.

ERRR, WHAT IS GOING ON! Naraku yelled

Naraku, you said Sango was dead and that you would help me get on revenge! Riko growled.

Naraku just laughs evily and stabbed Riko throw the chest and pulled out a Jewel shard and leaves and Riko falls to the ground.

RIKO! Was the last thing she heard then pasted out.

**Next day**

Riko woke up in a hut she has never seen before and with people just sitting there talking. She got up and seen Sango and started to cry and Sango seen and ran to her and hugged her and Sango cried too.

Sango, im so sorry. Riko said between sobs

You didn't do anything Riko and I missed you so much. Sango said also between sobs.

I missed you too. Riko said and Haru walked up to them.

Haru I missed you too. Sango said and hugged him and he hugged back.

Riko, Haru this is my friends Kagome, Miroku, Inuyasha, Kouga and Shippo and over there is Kagome's friend from where she lives Yuka, Ayumi, Eri and Hojo. Sango said pointing to them as she said there names.

Hi. They all said.

And guys this is Riko Imaidegawa and Haru Tokudaiji from my village. Sango said pointing to the two people next to her.

Hi they both said.

Well, im glad you two are alive. Sango said smiling.

Yea, were glad your alive, because were heard what happened you with your brother and stuff. Haru said sadly.

Hey, who's the hott guys again. Riko said pointing to Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku and Hojo. Sango and Haru anime sweatdroped.

Riko, don't even think about it, most of them have someone already, I think. Sango said looking at Kagome and Inuyasha.

Awww, come on Sango, I can't help it. Riko said winking at Hojo who blushed and everyone laughed. While Haru got mad and walked outside and the guys and Riko looked confused but the onther girls knew why.

Jeez, whats his problom? Inuyasha and Kouga asked and the girls anime sweatdroped and Sango sighed and went outside to find Haru.

Outside-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haru, where are you? Sango asked.

Right here, Sango. Haru said waking up to Sango.

Are you alright? Sango asked.

Yea, she just doesn't get it, does she?. Haru asked/said.

No, you know how she is. Sango said.

Yea, its just, oh never mind. Haru said walking away but Sango grabbed his arm.

I know you like her, just tell her she'll understand. Sango said and let go of his arm.

Are you sure, because I was going to ask her to marry me. Haru said pulling out a small box with a ring in it.

AHHHHHH REALLY! Sango yelled and everyone ran out thinking they where getting attacked and Haru quickly put the box away.

Are you ok, Sango. Kagome asked

Oh, yea im fine, what is everyone doing out here? Sango said/asked

We thought you were hurt or something. Kouga said and they walked back inside.

Somewhere in Inuyasha's forest---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lord Sesshomaru, what are we doing in the half-breeds forest.

Shut up, Jaken. Sesshomaru said

Yay! Rin said runing around Jaken. Then they poped out at a hut, where the Inu gang is in.

In the hut--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Errr, that smell! Inuyasha growled.

Sesshomaru! They all went outside.

Hello little brother. Sesshomaru said with no emotion.

Errr, what do want?! Inuyasha said/asked

Riko. Sesshomaru said as if it was-a-matter-a-fact

WHAT! They all yelled while looking at Riko to Sesshomaru.

Hey, Lord Sesshomaru its the funny lady. Rin said pointing at Riko

Hey, there is that nice lady that saved me too. Rin said pointing at Kagome.

I want Riko and Kagome. Sesshomaru said

Well you can't have them! Inuyasha yelled.

Yea, you'll have to get throw us first. Miroku said

Fine then. Sesshomaru said and whiped them with that thingy that comes out of his finger and took Riko and Kagome then vanished.

Damn it! Inuyasha yelled and the group went to the western lands where Sesshomaru lives. The people in the group was Inuyasha, Kouga, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Yuka, Ayumi, Eri, Hojo and Haru.


	3. Run faster & hello cuttie

**I don't own Inuyasha but I do own Riko & Haru. Sorry 4 the long wait, I have writers block & I have don't no where im going with this story, please anyone wanna help, let me know. This might not be a long chappie or a good one, but oh well. It sucked cause fanfic wouldn't let me put up this chappie but I think it was mostly my computer that sucked.**

**Chapter 3**

**Inu gang**

Damn it! Lets hury up! Inuyasha yelled running to the western lands as fast as he could go with his friends right behind him.

Where going as fast as we can! Haru yelled.

Well its not fast enough! Inuyasha yelled back running faster.

**Fluffy gang**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Why are you kidnapping us? Kagome yelled as they hit the ground in a forest.

If you run i'll kill you. Sesshomaru said walking forward.

That didn't anwer her question, Sesshomaru. Riko said walking by his side.

Rin. Sesshomaru said and kept walking leaving a confused Riko and Kagome.

Huh? Kagome said.

Mabe its something to do with Rin, I think. Riko said.

**Inu gang**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There it is! Sango yelled from Kila.

Err! Inuyasha growled as demons came out.

Inuyasha! take Haru, Shippo, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojo with you, me and Miroku and Kouga can handle this! Sango yelled and Inuyasha nodded and they left.

HIRAIKOTSU! Sango yelled and her weapon killed most of the demons while Kouga uses his jewal shards to kill them and Miroku uses his wind tunnel.

**Fluffy gang**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow, your place is big. Riko said

Yea, so why we here again? Kagome asked.

Rin, needs help. Sesshomaru said

What kinda help? Riko said.

I don't know, shes a human girl, thats why your here. Sesshomaru said walking in his huge house.

Um, ok. Kagome said a little worriered(sp?)

Soo, um Sesshomaru, why us? Kagome asked walking in the house.

Because Rin likes you, miko and half-breed. Sesshomaru said.

Really? cool. Riko said.

You know you are really handsome for a demon. Riko said flirting with Sesshomaru but he had no emotion at all.

Riko! Kagome yelled pulling her away from Sesshomaru. (A/N sounds like me and my friends, she's always pulling me away from the hott guys, jk lol)

What? Riko asked still staring at Sesshomaru.

He could kill us! Kagome said.

So, I could kill you but I don't see you complaining. Riko said and Kagome anime-sweat-drop.

Are you coming? Rin is already waiting in the guest room.

Yea, whatever come on-

Riko! Kagome yelled at Riko who was flirting with one of the demons in the house.

What?! Riko said still flirting with the blushing kitsume demon.

Come on! Kagome said pulling her down the hall, right behind Sesshomaru who looked discused (sp?).

**Inuyasha**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stupid demons, stupid Sesshomaru, Ahhhhhh! Inuyasha yelled mad, killing 20 demons with one swing.

KAGOME! Im coming for you! Inuyasha said.

Wow, he must really care for Kags. Yuka said.

Yea, wow thats sooo cool! Ayumi said.

Yea, who new a bad boy like him could be so sweet,caring and STRONG! Eri said with stars in her eyes.

Yea! All the girls said while Hojo and Haru watched Inuyasha, then they all ran to the castle ready to take on Sesshomaru and get Riko and Kagome back.

**Ok, ok, I know it was short but the next chappie will be long, k.** **Yea I have my first review, yay. Thanks moto moon doggie! So review ppl please and agian sorry for the lame chappie , next one will be long and if any of ya having any idea's for the story i'll be glad to use them in this story, Later yours truely - Liz**


	4. Back & new traveling buddys!

**I don't own Inuyasha co. but I do own Riko & Haru, i think, yea i do...uh...**

Chapter 4

"So she is just sick!" Kagome yelled looking at the little girl sitting on the bed.

"Looks that way!" Riko said smiling while thinking _this girl is so cute!_ Riko thought.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said simply.

"But didn't we see her early?" Riko asked confused.

"The human girl will be fine one moment then the next she say she feel sick." Said the old doctor demon.

"Hmmm." Kagome said thinking, _what could this be, i never seen something like this, unless..._

"Sesshomaru, does she get sick whenever you go to leave?" Kagome asked looking at the emotionless lord.

"Yes." Sesshomaru said and they both turned to look at the little girl playing with Riko.

"Mabe she is lonely when your not around, i mean cause Jaken's proabably not fun, mabe she just doesn't want to be alone, she is a kid after all." Kagome said while Sesshomaru glared at her.

"Human Rin is not lonely." Sesshomaru said with his eyes narrowed.

"Well she's not sick i can tell you that." Kagome said and Sesshomaru didn't smell any lies so he just looked at Rin intill he heard a big boom. (yay! boom!)

"What was that?" Riko said standing up.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru said walking to where the boom came from with Kagome and Riko behind him. They walked outside to see Inuyash swinging his sword around yelling at Sesshomaru with Haru, Shippo, Ayumi, Eri, Yuka and Hojo behind looking at him funny then amazed at Sesshomaru's castle.

"Bastard! Give us Kagome back!" Inuyasha yelled.

"And Riko!" Haru yelled.

"Fine." Sesshomaru said and the others just stared at him with a blank stare.

"T-that's it but aren't kidnappes suppose to be cool, lke the charming prince comes beats up the bad guy then grabs the priness, kisses her and off they go." Ayumi said staring with stars in her as then everyone gave her a black stare.

"I have no use for them anymore." Sesshomaru said while Kagome was busy looking for Riko then seen her flirting with some demon and the rest of them gang came and Sango grabbed Riko and pulled her to the rest of the gang and Kagome followed them.

"Now leave." Sesshomaru said and walked away and Inuyasha just feh'd and they all started to walk away back to the village.

"So what do we do now?" Haru asked while they sat in Keade's hut.

"Well you guys should really head home." Kagome said looking at her friends while they sighed.

"Fine." Eri said.

"Can we do it tomarrow, please." Yuka asked while Kagome looked over at Inuyasha.

"Fine." Inuyasha said while the girls sqealed.

"Well ladies, I think its about time to sleep, don't you?" Miroku said eyeing the girls while they blushed and Sango whacked him in the head.

"That has to hurt." Riko said while the others nodded.

"So...do you two wanna travel with us?" Sango asked Haru and Riko hopping they'd day yes. While the others got ready for bed.

"Duh, i wanna kill the baboon to!" Riko said making everyone who knew Naraku laugh.

"Fine they can come along as they don't slow us down." Inuyasha said as he huffed. (and puffed and blown the hut down, lol) Sango smiled her thanks to Inuyasha, who just feh'd and everyone laughed as they settled down.

"Goodnight." Everyone said well exepted Inuyasha who keh'd.

**Next Morning**

Everyone was done eating breakfeast and where all saying goodbye to Kagome's friends after Kagome explained the well to Riko and Haru, while they didn't beleave her. Well that was intill they seen Kagome's friends go down the well and where gone. After telling them to not tell anyone about the well.

"So cool." Riko said amazed while Haru nodded.

"Ohhh I wanna try!" Riko said jumping up and down.

"Um mabe later." Kagome said laughing while Riko pouted.

"Well lets go then." Miroku said as they noddd and walked onto the path to find Naraku, well Riko danced the way but whatever.

**End of the chapter but there will be more!! Yea it was a short chap but it was better then nothing. Tell later.**


	5. SORRY

A/N (I hate these too hahaha)

Im sorry I haven't updated in awhile, i have been really sick an then their is school an all the make up work i have to do! So im sorry! I don't know when i will be able to update im hoping next weekend!! So hang on, I will update! k thanks for the reviews an keep reading! Later!!!


End file.
